Sayomi Shizumi
---- Sayomi Shizumi (セーオミシザミ, Night Born Silence) is a seven hundred and fifty year old Vampire and head of the nearly extinct Shizumi clan, a coven of vampires that is believed to be the first born from the Elder Blood after their Cross breeding with the Children of the Night. As such they once held a very high position in vampire society. However, after the introduction of The Covenant, they broke away an became a clan of rogue vampires who were hunted by humans and vampires alike. Sayomi is the only survivor, being the daughter of the family's former head. Like her father before her, she holds a deep hatred for the covenant and its attempts at creating peace between the humans and vampires. She believes humans to be nothing more than food for her, not even worth keeping as pets. As such, she has no regard for human life and often takes it as she pleases. She has been responsible for several crimes throughout her long lifetime, ranging from the devouring of human flesh to the murder of the several different political figures. These figures include the King of Pergrande in x560, the King of Iceberg in x610, the entire Magic Council in x640, and the Queen of Bosco in X710. Her murder of the Bosconian Queen was said to be so horrific that she is no longer directly bothered by the other monarchs of Earthland, all attempts to capture her being contracted to guilds and mercenary groups. As a master of Flesh Devil Slayer Magic, she is still known to participate in the act of devouring humans, using their power gained by devouring their flesh to grow stronger. As a Vampire she is also a master of both Vampire Magic and Sleep Magic. She is believed to be one of the greatest threats to humanity and her actions have earned her a position among the Dark Saints, criminals believed to be some of the most dangerous in all of Earth land. Appearance Sayomi normally appears as a beautiful, young looking woman in her late teens with short indigo colored hair that extends down to just above her shoulders. Her bangs are long enough to cover her eyes but are normally pushed to the right side of her face, only covering that eye. When she needs access to both she will push her bangs up and clip them there with a pin. Her head is heart shaped and her face consists of mostly soft features, large indigo eyes to match her hair perfectly, a thin elvish nose sits as a mere bump on her face. Her dusky pink lips compliment her pale, porcelain skin. The smooth curvature of her jaw combined with an inviting smile on her face makes her appear to be a very approachable person. She rarely wears any form of makeup, her facial features, like that of nearly all vampires, embody the majority of human's perception of beauty and as such the application of makeup would do far more harm than good. Her thin neck leads down into somewhat boxy shoulders, possessing a banana shaped body. The muscles of her arms are somewhat defined, appearing to be the average muscle mass of a nineteen-year-old female of good health. Her hands are very soft, any cuts she has suffered healing in only a few moments. As such, the skin of her hands and that of the rest of her body remains incredibly smooth with no noticeable blemishes. Her torso does not possess much defined muscle, a thin layer of fat covering her stomach. Her chest is not her most prominent feature, possessing a B-cup bust size. She does not possess very wide hips, her body being more suited for combat rather than the maternal roles normally assigned to females of any species. Her legs are long and muscular, perfect for her preferred fighting style which utilizes her legs to deliver bone shattering kicks. Because of her vampire physiology there are many things about her that are not apparent at first glance, when hunting or using night vision a vampire's eyes will turn a blood red which allows them to see in the dark. Her ears, eyes, and nose are several times stronger than that of a human. She is capable of smelling a drop of blood from over a mile away, also being able to smell and track pheromones in the air, being most sensitive to the pheromones produced by fear. Her ears being able to track and locate a single whispering voice in a loud, crowded room. She, like all Vampires, are considered humans natural predator. Another effect of her vampire body is that her muscles are far stronger than that of humans as well, easily being able to overpower the most physically fit of humans with little effort. Her Flesh Devil Slayer Magic can also influence her appearance, allowing her to take on any form she wishes at the drop of a hat, manipulating and molding her flesh and bones to grown in height and change her physical appearance. Personality History Magic & Abilities Vampire Physiology While vampires look nearly indistinguishable from their human cousins it can be noted that the two are quite different despite their close relationship to one another. A vampire's digestive system cannot pull nutrients from human foods such as meats or plants. Vampires can only derive nutrients from the blood ingested from a human host. It is currently unknown why vampires can only derive the nutrients they need to survive from human blood as several have tried to derive those same nutrients through the consumption of animal blood only to end up sick. It can be noted that the blood a vampire can consume must be from that of a living human. As such, drinking the blood from a corpse that has been dead for longer than ten minutes can lead to illness for several weeks. The tools vampires use to retrieve this blood from their human hosts are retractable fangs that are found to be located just behind their canines. These fangs can extend and retract in less than a second, allowing quick access to their feeding tool. While a vampire can bite anywhere so long as they can draw blood from that area, many aim for major veins or arteries which allow them to receive as much blood as they can in one feeding. Those who have lived through the experience of being bitten by a vampire have said that it is by no means a painful experience. This is due to the fact that a vampire's saliva contains a numbing agent which suppresses the feeling of pain in the area of contact until several hours after the initial bite has occurred. After which the wound will begin to flare up and swell for a short time before ultimately going away leading most people who were bitten while unconscious or under a sleep spell to believe they were bitten by a spider or mosquito as the wounds left behind after a vampire bite are actually quite small and would most likely go unnoticed at all if not for the pain and swelling. Among the tools vampires have to capture and feed on their prey are retractable claws on their fingers. These claws normally measure in at about one to two inches at the most and are believed to exist to allow vampires to easily grasp and hold down prey while they feed to keep them from fleeing. These claws actually tear their way outward through the skin above the fingernail, healing almost instantly. Vampires are also known to be biologically immortal, no matter how old they become they will never age biologically past the age of thirty years old. The only two ways to kill a vampire is to decapitate them or pierce them through the heart. The object that is used to achieve this can be nearly anything so long as it gets the job done. Vampires, being the predatory creatures that they are, also possess enhanced senses. As a result of them having once been creatures only of the night possess a form of night vision which allows them to see in areas with very little light. This is due to the fact that, like many other nocturnal animals, they possess a mirror-like layer within their eyes known as a tapetum which is located behind the retina. This allows light that passes through to reflect off of this mirror-like layer and have a second chance to sense and process it. This night vision can be turned on and off at will. The tapetum move out of place when not in use. When a vampire activates their night vision their eyes will begin to glow a pinkish red, similar in color to their Elder blood ancestors. It can be noted that their eyes may also change color even when night vision is not in use. This normally occurs during times in which the vampire is under high levels of stress. A vampire's sense of hearing and smell are also several times higher than a human. A vampire possessing several times more scent receptors than their human cousins, allowing them to sense pheromones in the air. It is because of this that they can also estimate a human's emotional state based on the pheromones that human releases into the air. A vampire's hearing is acute, being able to detect sounds at much higher and lower frequencies than humans. vampire is able to hear the very blood running through a humans veins from two feet away. This distance is increased when the human's heart rate rises. Not only do Vampires possess far better senses than humans but they are also much stronger, faster, and more durable than them as well. A vampire's skin, muscles, and bones are able to both take and dish out far more damage than a human could. Their bodies have often been described as living shock absorbers, allowing them to run fast, jump higher, take hits and keep fighting. This also allows them to push their bodies to the absolute limit, meaning that they can run at speeds of up to one hundred miles an hour for short periods of time before their muscles begin to tear themselves apart and need to regenerate. This skin is thicker than that of a human's though if felt directly one would have a hard time telling the difference by feeling alone. That being said there are several noticeable differences that can be spotted if one is looking. Vampires tend to have paler skin than humans and cold to the touch, within their veins were blood should be is a black ooze similar in texture and viscosity to tar. Vampires also have no need to breathe, the air that fills their lungs is expelled outward again. Despite these, what one might call horrifying, differences between the two, vampires are considered to be very much alive. Their heart still beats in their chest, moving the black liquid through their bodies though at a much slower rate than that of human blood. It is because of the thickness of the black substance that it is unlikely for a vampire to bleed out, a wound healing long before enough of the liquid is expelled from the body. A vampire has the ability to transform humans into one of their own. This has lead many to believe that vampirism is actually a curse that was placed on the offspring of the Coven of the night children by the Gods because of the abominable way in which they were conceived. This is simply a rumor that eventually became a scary story in which people would tell around the campfire. A vampire can transform a human into a vampire by biting them, but instead of drinking the victim's blood they will instead inject their own blood into the person in question. The effects will not be immediate and instead will take up to forty-eight hours to complete. The symptoms begin with a slight chill and a fever followed by shakes. At the ten hour mark, the victim will begin to feel excruciating pain all over their bodies. Their muscles and bones will feel as though they are being torn apart and their head will feel as though it could split open at any moment. This is due to the changes their body is undergoing, their nails will begin to extend and their newly formed fangs will rip through their gums. The next part has been described as the most horrific to witness. At the twenty-four hour mark, the blood of the victim will begin to thicken, losing it's red color and becoming sludge-like. The victim's heart will stop several times during this process. In between those times, the victim will suffer from several strokes as the thicker blood begins to block veins and arteries. At the thirty hour mark, the victim will have stopped breathing and their heart will also have stopped pumping completely. Their fangs and claws will have fully formed and their blood will have turned to a black sludge that now set in their veins. The victim will appear completely dead for the next several hours. At the thirty-seven hour mark, the heart will begin beating again but the victim will remain in a comatose state. The victim will wake up again sometime between the forty and forty-eight-hour mark, they will be hungry and confused. Weak at first but their strength will return to them once they have fed. Newly formed vampires are highly sensitive to sunlight and may die if it is directly shone down onto them. This sensitivity will fade with age but until the vampire will be forced to hide under the cover of night. Physical Abilities Intellect: Incredible Speed: Magical Abilities Magical Prowess: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends on the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of ones magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. ** Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki): The most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. This aura, like an S-class aura, can negate most weak magical attacks and throw most forms of projectiles off from their initial trajectory. The approximate radius of this aura is said to be around ten feet when fully released. **'Second Origin' (二原, Nigen): The second origin, due to the nature of the magic origin, is wrongly named as it is simply the full extent of a mages power. Therefore, the activation of the second origin is simply the unlocking of the mages total possible magical reserves. There are a few different ways in which a person can go about unlocking their second origin. The first of which is through a sudden surge of willpower during a moment or time of immense stress. The body's natural instinct to survive causing a sudden increase in magic power and forcing the second origin open. The second way in which one might be able to unlock their second origin is through the usage of Arc of Time, aging the origin until it has unlocked. This suggests that if left alone, the second origin will eventually open on its own. Regardless of how it is opened, there are several passive effects that immediately take place upon its unlocking. In the case of Slayers, their physical prowess and magical potency will dramatically increase. In the case of standard mages, an immeasurable burst in magical power will occur, allowing them access to magic and items that have the ability to rewrite the laws of magic. However, it should be noted that such statements are still up for debate. If one wished to activate their second origin without suffering the passive effects for whatever reason, they need first place a seal on a portion of their magic origin. Due to the fact that magical energy is so intertwined with one's own emotions and willpower, this must be done via a method know as the pact. The pact is made once the user has reached the full potential of their magic origin, something that is known to take a considerable amount of time of emotional distress. The pact seals away a portion of the mages magical power behind several magical seals that can only be unlocked once the pact has been fulfilled. In past cases, this has happened when a mage feels their life or the lives of those they care about are being threatened. This sudden burst of magical energy, while extremely useful, leaves the mage utterly drained immediately after its use. Once the pact has been met and the seal having been broken, it can never be recreated again. The full potential of the origin now being accessible to the mage at any time, increasing their magical reserves and base stats by a considerable amount. Magic Flesh Devil Slayer Magic Flesh Devil Slayer Magic (肉滅悪魔法, Shishi Metsuaku Mahō) is a form of Forbidden Lost Magic that combines both Blood Devil Slayer Magic (血液滅悪魔法, ketsueki Metsuaku Mahō) and Bone Devil Slayer Magic (骨滅悪魔法, hone Metsuaku Mahō) as a Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic which grants them the ability to fight, defeat, and even kill and , utilizing the elements of Blood and Bones to create powerful and devastating spells. Mages who utilize Devil slayer magic are known as Demon Destroying Magicians or Exorcist Mages (悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi). This form of magic can be learned in two different ways. The first is through the usage of one of the many books of . These books contain notes on how to obtain and utilize , incredibly poisonous anti-magic particles. These books modify the user's magic and the body of the user, passing on magic barrier particles of the element to the user and changing their magic origin. This in turn, changes how magic flows through the user's body, causing their magic origin and magic energy to become demonic in nature and changes a portion of the user's magical power to that of a Devil Slayer. The second way in which a mage may learn Devil Slayer magic is through the teachings of a Demon or Etherious directly, very similar to how a God Slayer may learn their magic directly from a God or a Dragon Slayer from their Dragon Parent. The Process of Learning Devil Slayer Magic continues as the magic barrier particles work alongside the user's own magical energy to catalyze changes in their own physiology so that they adopt the ability to embody their element. Once a specific level of mastery has been achieved, the user may be able to transform their body to something resembling that possessed by an Etherious giving them abilities similar to that found in Force modes such as Dragon Force. Flesh Devil slayers possess the ability to replenish their magical reserves as well as heal through the consumption of bone and blood. It should be noted that while he user may consume bones regardless of their age, a Flesh Devil slayer is not able to consume the blood of anything that has been dead for more than ten minutes. As a result of their ability to consume their element, they are also immune to any Bone or Blood based magics. However, like in all slayers aside from God Slayers, users do not possess the ability to consume any blood or bone produced through their own magic. Many would argue that such an ability would be all but useless anyway, the only purpose such an ability could serve is to allow them to regain the some of the magic expended during a missed attack. Despite the fact that it is unable to consume blood or bone created through its own magic, Devil slayer magic in general is believed to be stronger than both God Slayer Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic, being able to consume elements from both while Dragon Slayers are unable to consume God slayer magic without expending all of their magical energy. It should also be noted that a Devil Slayer is unable to devour elemental curses despite them being made of their respective elements due to the fact that they contain unrefined magic barrier particles which would harm and possibly kill the user if consumed. Flesh Devil Slayers possess the ability to utilize both blood and bone separately to cast powerful spells. However, because of its dual element nature, the user also possesses the ability to combine the two, allowing the user control over their entire bodies. This allows them to manipulate flesh and hair at well, not only their own but of those around them as well. As a result of this ability to control their own bodies, Flesh Devil Slayers can completely change their appearance however they like, becoming a different person or even gender if they like. That being said, just because a user changes their physical makeup to fit that of another gender, they are incapable of reproducing through the methods of that other gender, the change being simply physical. Such as the case with all elemental magics, the user can modify it to fit their needs. Flesh Devil Slayers have the ability to create Flesh, Blood, and Bone weapons sharpe enough to cut through solid metals. They also have the ability to control the density and viscosity of their elements, creating bone stronger than steel and blood thicker than tar. Users can harden their own skin to create a protective layer of armor capable of stopping bullets. They are also known to have incredible healing abilities, controlling the cells in their body to speed up the healing process not only in themselves but in others as well if they so wished it. Maker type abilities are also granted to users of Flesh Devil Slayer Magic the user being able to create both static and dynamic creations with their magic, bone wolves, flesh clones, blood swords. All of these things and more are possible through the usage of this magic. Blood Spells Bone Spells Flesh Spells Vampire Magic Vampire Magic (吸血魔法, Kyūketsu Mahō): Vampire magic is a form of Caster Magic that allows the user to temporarily paralyze a target. The user can achieve this by overwhelming the opponent with their magical power, forcing their own magical energy into the body of the opponent to restrain and bind them to the point that movement is nearly impossible. This magic can be cast when the user points their hand at the target, their middle and index fingers as well as their extended outward toward the target. User's of this magic are known to have not only incredible magical power but just as equally amazing mental and physical prowess as all three are needed to be able to overwhelm powerful mages. After the usage of this magic there is a cool down of thirty seconds. This cooldown time is increased to one minute is the target is able to break free of the magic via their own mental prowess and exerting their own magical aura to expel the user's magical energy from their bodies. Mages powerful enough to achieve such a task are relatively hard to come by though they do exist. Sleep Magic Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法, Nemuri no Mahō): As the name suggests, Sleep magic is a form of Caster and Holder magic that allows the user to lull a target or multiple targets to sleep in a matter of seconds. This can be achieved via the user waving their hand in front of the target or through the use of held items such as cards. When the user waves their hand in front of the targets they enter a state similar to hypnosis at which point the user must verbally command the target to sleep. The target, now in a highly credulous state, will be quick to obey the command, doing so without question or hesitation of any kind. Those who are being affected by this magic will feel a sudden want to obey the user's orders, upon hearing the word sleep the target will feel as though they have been hit with a powerful anastasia. Their eyelids and limbs will feel unbearably heavy, the weight of them feeling as though it is increasing until the point in which the target can no longer bear it. This process only takes about three seconds, the target being out before they hit the ground. The effects of this can take as long as several hours to fade away and allow the user to wake up. This is only the case if the mage who cast the spell remains nearby and if the target isn't messed with by some kind of outside force. Loud noises do not count on this list, the target having to be physically shaken awake if they are to be awoken before the magics effect wears off on its own. Quotes Relationships Synopsis Trivia Category:Blood Magic User Category:Bone Magic User Category:Devil Slayer Category:Female Category:Dark Mage Category:Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blue Hair Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Vampire Magic User Category:Sleep Magic User